


Species Relations

by ejejie



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Bones being a dad™, Gen, Gen or Pre-Slash, Humans, M/M, Vulcans, because of course he does he's a rebellious icon, kid vulcans being sweet and also vulcan, no stardate bc I have no idea how they work, spock has fans on vulcan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:33:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24975403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ejejie/pseuds/ejejie
Summary: Spock has been made aware throughout his life that his half-heritage has its benefits as well as its drawbacks.Or, Bones wasn't quite sure why a bunch of perfectly healthy, random Vulcan kids were in his sickbay to interrogate him, but damn if the little baby Spocks weren't adorable.
Relationships: Leonard "Bones" McCoy & Spock, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Spock
Comments: 16
Kudos: 350





	Species Relations

**Author's Note:**

> I'm working on some other stuff but man, I could not get this out of my head. Hopefully it's alright!

An underrated aspect, Spock pondered, of being from two worlds as he was, was that it often provided in humans a sense that Spock was the singular authority on matters of Vulcans. Spock would never admit this aloud, of course, but he had used the humans’ tendency to accept his word ‘at face value’ (as McCoy would say) to his advantage on more than one occasion. Even Kirk, who had far more wiliness to him than Spock had initially credited him with, often fell victim to his ploy. McCoy was really the only one who consistently foiled Spock’s deception; however, Spock believed, it was not due to some higher enlightenment that had taught McCoy to see underneath his ‘bullshit’ as the doctor so often described. Rather it was due to his irrational, emotion-based dislike of Vulcans.

However, in what may have been a stretch of the imagination for the humans to believe—should he ever inform them of their (useful) folly—this baseless assumption of his natural expertise on another species did not just extend to humans; far from it. Vulcans themselves, while they frequently viewed Spock in an unfavorable light due to his partial human heritage, almost always deferred to him when direct contact with the illogical race was required. Not even his father, who had devoted his life to maintaining good relations with Earth, was given this dubious honor.

This facet of his life was one Spock kept concealed from both the humans and the Vulcans. It was an advantage, forged from his disadvantages in both cultures, one that he was reluctant to relinquish.

However, at times it could also produce inconveniences. Alas, they were the price to pay for the benefits of his heritage. That, and the general sense of otherness he had never quite been able to rid himself of, for reasons he understood but would not say.

Today was one such inconvenience. The _Enterprise_ had put a brief hold on its five-year mission and stopped at New Vulcan to aid in its recovery efforts, by promoting cultural exchange. Or, as Sulu had described it, ‘a glorified shore leave’. A contingent of Vulcans had been beamed onboard, young students at the New Vulcan Learning Center who were sent on an educational assignment (Jim had called it a ‘field trip’; Spock had argued vehemently against the title) to learn in person about Federation operations.

Requested by the Vulcan Council to host the Vulcans aboard the ship, Spock did his best to ignore the friendly smiles and poorly concealed wonderment of the humans, accompanied by murmurs of sentiments such as _aw, he looks like a mama duck_ (illogical; Spock bore no resemblance to maternal Earth waterfowl). It seemed that to the humans, the Vulcans were pleasant, if somewhat reserved; the students met the humans’ cooing and _awww_ ing with inoffensive inscrutability. If Spock felt a strange twinge of warmth at the crew’s warmness to the young members of his species, he did not acknowledge it openly.

What the humans did not know, however, was that the students were essentially doing the Vulcan equivalent of gawking. He reminded himself that they were still quite young, ranging from 8 to 12 standard years of age. Most if not all had never met a human before. It was best to let both crew and students go about their observance of each other in peace.

However, he felt an especial prick of irritation at his encounter with Captain Kirk. Who, after greeting the Vulcans in an admittedly extremely proper and respectful manner, proceeded to clap Spock on the shoulder and proclaim him an ‘excellent tour guide, Mr. Spock.’. Spock had responded that he was the ship’s first officer, not a tour guide. He immediately winced internally, at the similarity between his own statement and Dr. McCoy’s nonsensical assertions referring to his profession. Jim, of course, read his irritation without difficulty and had grinned. This prompted several questions after from the Vulcans of why the human had been so amused at the logical statement, questions that Spock had not particularly desired to field and which set the captain off into annoyingly high-pitched laughter.

“Soooo…” Jim began, swinging his arms in a suspiciously jaunty gait, “Where we goin’?”

Spock raised a brow. “I intended to show the students the sickbay next. However, there is a slight complication.”

Jim grinned. “Bones?”

“Correct. I confess I am unsure whether I should bring the students there while Doctor McCoy is present. He has a professed dislike of Vulcans.”

Jim stopped, frowning. “Spock,” he said, tugging on Spock’s arm so they both faced away from the students. “Bones doesn’t hate Vulcans. At all! Honestly, I think it’s just you who rubs him the wrong way.”

If it were appropriate, Spock would have rolled his eyes. “You are being most convincing.”

“Okay, I didn’t mean it that way—look. Bones just likes poking at you because you poke right back at him! He’s combative. He combats.”

“I most certainly do not prod the doctor with my index finger, nor he I.”

“Oh fuck off, you know what I meant.”

Spock frowned. “Captain, I discourage profanity in the presence of children regardless of linguistic origin, as their developing minds are… not present.” He trailed off as he turned to find the hallway behind them empty.

“Uh, Spock?” Jim laughed nervously. “Where are the kiddos?”

“I do not know,” Spock said, subtly searching.

“That’s…a problem, isn’t it.”

“…Yes.”

Jim paced for a moment; then he sped off in the direction they had to have gone. “C’mon Spock!” he yelled, opening his communicator. He screeched orders to the crew manning the bridge to search the ship.

All Spock could do was follow.

* * *

Bones was really just trying to fix the damn medical scanner, he really was. Stupid thing had gone on the fritz yet again, probably from the 18th mystery electromagnetic field they’d run through that month.

Bones _hated_ space.

He also hated that he thought of himself as _Bones_ , but that at least could just go on his (long) list of grievances against one James T. Kirk. Space, though, space _he himself_ had signed up for. He often found himself wanting to give his past self a good smack upside the head. That idiot didn’t have _any_ idea what he was getting into.

A voice addressed him from behind after he tried and failed to move the panel _yet again_. “Do you require assistance, doctor…McCoy?” it said, even, level, utterly void of emotion. _Spock_ , his brain supplied, in its surety ignoring the mismatched pitch.

Bones scratched his head, not turning. Ah, well. Might as well put that famed Vulcan strength to good use. “If you really are offering, then… yeah, I could use a little help,” he admitted. “Need ya to move that panel, Spock. I gotta get at the wires underneath.”

He turned to pick up a wrench. “I think she got fried when y’all bridge morons rammed us through the latest EM field. Honestly, has you or Jim or Sulu ever considered going aroun- JESUS!”

Spock had gotten a lot smaller. He only reached up to Bones’ chest, tips of his ears pricking at Bones’ shout. The (Spock?) kid stared at him placidly.

“I am unsure as to what a ‘bridge moron’ is, doctor. However, I believe it does not describe us in the manner which you conceived.”

 _Us?_ It was then that Bones noticed the _twenty_ or so baby Spocks, all standing clustered in the sickbay entryway.

“Uh.”

The kid frowned imperceptibly. “I apologize for the intrusion. It appears I underestimated your sensory awareness.”

“...S’fine, kid. What’s your name?” Bones brushed off the light insult, struggling to keep the confusion at bay of seeing so many little pointy ears.

Baby Spock 1 tilted his head. “I am Sovan. It is a pleasure to meet you.” Bones ran a quick assessing eye over him. Kid was a healthy Vulcan youngster, probably not much older than eleven or twelve. The words came out of his mouth a little stilted, as if he was unsure how his message would be received.

Bones couldn’t help the warm feeling blooming in his chest. “Pleasure to meet you too. How’d ya get here, kiddo? Are your parents all here?” Sovan straightened, prim and proper. _Goddammit. Bones, pull yourself together. Baby Spock just insulted you, stop cooing over him. Damn paternal instincts._

“We are visiting because the Vulcan Council has deemed it necessary to better relations with our allies. They assigned us to study Starfleet vessels so as to increase and promote cultural exchange.” Sovan answered him crisply. Bones could’ve sworn he caught the faintest note of relief in the kid’s voice, at his introductory phrase working.

“The _Vulcan Council_? Wants cultural exchange with _humans_?” Bones couldn’t help the disbelief in his voice. He knew he was addressing a child, and that the kid probably wouldn’t know any more than he did, but—the _Vulcan Council_? Biggest hard-asses of the Vulcan race? _That_ Council?

Soyan nodded. “Indeed. My father is among them. He has assigned us to learn from Commander Spock.” Ah. So that explained how they even got on the ship. “The commendable role of the Commander in the destruction of the _Narada_ is common knowledge among our people. It has caused many Vulcans to be more receptive towards his choice of career. And, in association, species relations with humans.”

The reminder of that whole debacle sent a pang through Bones’ chest for them. Some of these kids probably remembered the destruction of their planet. The kid, however, was perfectly stoic. But something in his voice, how his pitch raised slightly on Spock’s name, how his pace picked up just a bit—oh, Bones was gonna tease Spock about it for weeks.

The kid Vulcans had a case of the hero worship.

“I see,” Bones said, a slow smile spreading over his face. “Well, I’m sure Spock’s on his way.” He looked around. “Where is Spock, anyway? I wouldn’t think he’d leave a bunch of you kiddos alone on a starship.”

The Vulcans shuffled a bit, avoiding eye contact. Bones raised a brow. _It seems some things are universal among species. Even Vulcan kids are terrible liars_.

“Y’all left him in the dust, didn’tcha?”

A young Vulcan girl stepped forward, brow slightly furrowed. “We did not leave Commander Spock in fine particles.” She glanced away. “We were simply curious about your reported aversion to Vulcans.”

“Yes,” another boy said. “It is illogical for humans to have a medical officer on board that is discriminatory towards a founding species of Starfleet. With especial consideration due to the fact that you are on the same ship as Commander Spock.”

Bones eyed them incredulously. “Are you,” he asked, ‘ _defending Spock’s honor?_ ” He couldn’t help the hoot of laughter that escaped him. The kids practically bristled, in that they went unnaturally still. “Relax, relax,” he said, raising his hands in surrender. “I don’t hate Vulcans. I don’t have much of any feelings toward your collective species, in fact.” He paused. “Well, actually-“

Sovan’s face twitched. _Huh. Guess the kids aren’t as controlled as the adults? Makes sense. Less experience with it, and all_. His musings on what kid Spock must have been like were broken by 20 pairs of eyes giving him the Vulcan equivalent of a glare.

“I said relax! The only thing I have against Vulcans is that- I've heard rumors that uh, your, uh. Leaders. Haven’t really been all that nice to Spock.” The kids frowned. “He and I are friends, you see. Spock is a good guy, someone I respect a lot.” Bones seriously hoped there was no evidence of what he was saying. He cringed at the thought of Spock hearing any of this, to lord over him the next time they had an argument. Which would probably be the next time he saw him.

Sovan narrowed his eyes in consideration. “Then why did he say you are averse to our race?”

“Averse to your- that _idiot_ ,” he muttered, the kids glaring again. “Whoa, whoa, easy! Clearly he and I have a misunderstanding. Spock and I just like to argue a lot for the sake of arguing. It’s a thing that humans do with their friends, sometimes.”

The girl from earlier, Baby Spock 2, frowned again. “Why would you partake in such a thing?”

“Because,” Bones said, “we’re illogical.” Vulcan heads inclined in unison. Bones would’ve _sworn_ he saw a few lips twitch in amusement at his joke. He smiled at the sight. _Little buggers really are cute_. He stretched, cracking his back. The kids watched him curiously as he picked up a hyperspanner.

“How’s about you guys help me with a project while we wait for Spock to catch up? I’ll tell you all about him in the meantime.” The baby Spocks looked at each other, deliberating. “I’ll even tell you about our first mission together. Y’know, when the _Enterprise_ took on the _Narada_?” Vulcan ears pricked. Slowly, they shuffled over to Bones in a group.

He clapped his hands together, grinning. “Well, that settles it. I need this panel moved-“

One of the littlest Vulcans stepped forwards and _ripped_ the panel off its hinges. She turned to him, still holding the panel and blinking. Bones blinked back.

He shook his head in disbelief, caught between laughing and dismay at the wanton destruction. “Well okay then! Let’s get to work. Now, the _Enterprise_ was in a jam…”

* * *

Whatever Jim was expecting, it certainly wasn’t this.

He had raced all about the ship, frantically searching rooms for what felt like hours. When he finally had to stop to breathe, Spock, not a hair out of place, informed him that it had only been 12.4 minutes. And had held up his communicator, saying that Chekov had run a scan. And that there were twenty-four Vulcan signals on the ship, twenty-three of them in the sickbay.

Jim had never seen Spock’s eyes so terrified as they were at the last statement. The two of them had turned on their heels and sprinted off towards the sickbay, Jim praying they got there before Bones traumatized innocent children, Spock readying himself to take down an irate surgeon with a well-placed nerve pinch.

As expected, they found the sickbay in chaos. But instead of finding Bones chasing children around with an axe (Jim knew he shouldn’t have watched that old Earth horror movie), they found a scene that made the captain fumble around for a camera.

His perpetually grumpy CMO was _smiling_ at a bunch of Vulcans. A bunch of _Vulcan children_ , who were surrounding him, peppering him with questions. A few were strewn around the room fiddling with Bones’ precious medical instruments, occasionally looking back at him. The sea of black-haired heads and pointy ears turned as Bones looked up mid-sentence.

Bones _grinned_. “Jim!”, he stage-whispered, gesturing all around him. “Baby Spocks!”

“Doctor, we are not infant versions of Commander Spock,” a little Vulcan girl stated matter-of-factly. “We have been over this.”

“T’Vahr, it’s not my fault y’all are cute. Lemme through, guys. Why don’t y’all look at Commander Spock some?” Bones waded through the Vulcans, all fond smiles as they moved out of the way.

“Bones, _what_ is going on here?” Jim couldn’t quite keep the laughter out of his voice. It was _weird_ seeing Bones so happy for once. Not to mention the hilarity that was a bunch of Vulcans apparently being enamored with him.

“I was just watching Spock’s mini-mes until he could get here. They’re great for fixing a medical scanner, by the way. Very helpful.” A Vulcan boy eyed him, pleased.

Spock stepped forward, frowning. “You authorized these children to meddle with regulation equipment?”

Bones shrugged, still grinning. “What can I say? They’re a hell of a lot smarter than half of our engineers.” Spock’s eyes widened as he continued. “Don’t worry, I paid ‘em. You, my friend, are a popular topic of conversation.”

At Spock’s blank stare, Bones kept on going. “Turns out you’ve got yourself a bit of a fanclub on Vulcan. Why didn’t you tell me you were such a _rebel_?”

“I… do not understand.”

“Well, you see, they had all kinds of questions about deep space and human exploration-“

“You misunderstand me.” Spock folded his hands behind his back, unreadable. “I was under the impression you… did not care for Vulcans.”

Bones’ brow furrowed. “Huh?”

“You always antagonize me about my anatomy, drawing the differences between yourself and I to attention. Furthermore, you insist on the superiority of my human half-“

“ _Spock_. For God’s sake, man, that’s just me messing with you.”

“ ’Messing with me’, doctor?”

“Sure! Well, I admit that sometimes I wish you’d react more to things, but. I dunno. You always seemed to get me right back.” At Spock’s questioning look, Bones rolled his eyes. “Oh come on. You really gonna make me say it?”

Spock tilted his head, inquiring. Jim almost didn’t notice the glint in his eye. “Say what?”

Bones growled. “Are you serious?”

“I consider it of the utmost importance.” Spock’s brow was raised, the corner of his lip just slightly twitching. The Vulcan kids all turned their eyes to Bones, watching intently.

The CMO huffed. “Fine, but only because your fans are here,” he muttered, ears tinged with pink. He took a deep breath. “I really respect you,” he grit out, “and your opinion. You’re the best damn first officer in the fleet.” Spock remained silent, expectant. Bones threw his hands up. “Okay fine! Vulcans are alright. The kids are freakin’ adorable. It goes a long way for, uh, what did you call it?" He asked one of the kids. The kid narrowed his eyes in consideration. Bones frowned, then snapped his fingers. "Aha! Species relations."

Spock considered him a moment. Finally, he nodded. “Thank you, doctor. Perhaps it would be good for you as well as the students to know that I greatly value and respect your opinion.” At Bones’ deep flush, he blinked innocently. “Though it was enough to simply say you tolerate me.” As Bones gaped he turned to the Vulcan kids, who were unreadable but for the clear wonderment in their eyes. “I will now show you to the bridge, where you will learn the functions and abilities of Navigation. I am appreciative that you caused such a positive reaction in Dr. McCoy. Perhaps now he will spend less time arguing pointlessly with a superior brain.”

“Now listen here, you-“ Bones followed after him as the first officer left, harping in Spock’s pointed ear. Some of the younger kids clung to his shirt or pant leg; others stared at Spock in Vulcan bewilderment; and still others hung back and watched the two of them bicker with fascination.

Jim shook his head. Vulcans and humans. He still didn’t quite get how it worked.


End file.
